


Staying Constant

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 208: Bananas. Set during ‘The Eleventh Hour’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Staying Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 208: Bananas. Set during ‘The Eleventh Hour’.

He’s eaten (and spit out) all sorts of foods, including an assortment of different fruits. He hasn’t been able to try bananas, though. He asks for one, of course, but Amelia claims she doesn’t have any. What sort of house doesn’t stock bananas? Bananas are good.

Or are they still? He desperately wants to know whether these tastebuds are predisposed towards bananas. He’s loved bananas for several bodies running now, and he hates to think that might change.

He’s lost everything else. One thing staying constant would be nice.

And he’d shared his love of bananas with _her_. It’s important.


End file.
